Discusion
by cristal12997
Summary: Después de que el famoso Fantasma F lograra escapar con triunfo junto con el diamante que trae la felicidad, toda la sala se había convertido en todo un lío. Después de que todo se calmara, cierta policía estaba furiosa con cierto rubio. Pero ella nunca imagino que ese mismo rubio hiciera algo que ella jamás hubiese permitido con tanta facilidad.


**Antes de empezar les traigo este one-shot como había mencionado anteriormente y quisiera pedir disculpas por haberme retrasado demasiado, es que por culpa de las tareas y los exámenes no me han dado mucho tiempo libre y por eso, no me había permitido avanzar mucho en mis fics. Y una cosa antes de que comiencen con el fic, tengo pensado borrar el de Ecos del Tiempo, porque no me salieron tan desarrollados como yo quería, pero para los que les gusta ese fic, les mencionare que hare fics con capítulos con mas desarrollo junto con los que iba a subir en ese fic, basados en los capítulos que contiene Ecos del Tiempo.**

**Y bien les dejo esta ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene, Lime, Lemon, lenguaje vulgar. **

**Bien, sin mas que decir los dejo continuar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discusión<strong>

Caos

Eso era lo único que se podía ver y escuchar al mismo tiempo en un navío de pasajeros. Los pasajeros iban empujándose unos a otros mientras gritaban. Todo por una estúpida bala que hirió al político Kaito Shion el cual estaban tratando en que fuera llevado a la enfermería del navío, pero con el tumulto de gente enardecida obstruyendo la puerta de salida, le era imposible a la doctora en llevar a Kaito a la enfermería.

Los policías que estaban en la sala de subastas intentaban calmar a la gente para que pudiesen permitir el acceso al político junto con algunas personas que fueron lesionadas por los golpes y rasguños sin intención de las personas que intentaban salir por la única salida de esa sala.

Mientras los policías trataban de tranquilizar a la gente, la actriz Meiko Sakine estaba sentada en un sillón y viendo como la mesera IA recogía los trozos rotos de vidrio del vaso que a ella se le callo. Ella miro a los lados y pudo ver que el subastador Gakupo Kamui sostenía la caja en donde estaba el preciado diamante que "trae la felicidad" y tenía escrito "me robaron mi más grande fuente de dinero" escrito por toda la cara.

Al girar el rostro un poco a la derecha pudo ver a la doctora Luka Megurine atendiendo al político cuya herida no dejaba de sangrar y tampoco se detenía la sangre que salía de su boca. Al mirar hacia el escenario pudo distinguir a la maga que sostenía su "sombrero mágico" y veía hacia la ventana rota del cuarto y ver el rastro de plumas blancas que había del cual fue lo único que dejo las palomas que salieron de su sombrero cuando estaba haciendo su espectáculo.

Pero su atención se desvió de ella cuando escucho gritos que no pertenecían a la multitud en pánico y esos gritos estaban siendo acompañados junto con una carcajada. Al dirigir su mirada al origen de esos chillidos, pudo ver a la mecánica del navío alejarse de una pareja de rubios y observo que uno de ellos era una mujer que pertenecía a la policía y que al parecer estaba discutiendo con el hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo y que no paraba de reír, y podría jurar que vio unas lágrimas de risa salir de sus ojos.

Levanto una ceja al verlo reír sin control, no se extrañaba él porqué la policía le estaba gritando, y volvió a ver a la multitud que bloqueaba las puertas.

Tras los intentos fallidos de los policías en tratar de mantener el orden, no tuvieron opción más que recurrir a dar una advertencia. Sin previo aviso uno de los policías saco su pistola y disparo al techo. En cuanto disparo la gente se detuvo en empujarse entre sí.

– Escuchen, sé que están alterados y pido de lo más formalmente posible de que se hagan aun lado y dejen pasar primero a los heridos y después formen una línea

Meiko escucho las palabras del policía que disparo al techo y miro que las personas hacían lo que ese oficial les pidió y al primero que se llevaron fue a Kaito, para que después se llevaran a algunos que estaban golpeados y otros que tenían algunas leves rasgaduras de piel. Y pudo identificar a la joven periodista que estaba fotografiando cada escena.

Cuando miro al final de la larga fila que se había formado después de que se habían llevado a los heridos y en que también se fue la doctora, pudo ver que entre ellos estaba el subastador y la maga cuya expresión era algo melancólica, y supuso de que fue de que sus palomas se escaparon.

Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue el ver como la mujer policía que estaba discutiendo con el hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo expulsaba un aura negra y por su expresión enojada en el rostro claramente se describía como "el quien se ponga enfrente mío, enfrentara mi ira". Y al parecer uno de los policías pudo percibir su aura ya que se hizo a un lado y él la dejo pasar por la puerta que él y junto con otros policías estaban escoltando la salida.

Eso la hizo estremecer un poco, y por la discusión que tuvo con ese rubio, supuso que él dijo algo que realmente le sacó de quicio y le costaba mucho controlarse. Y en cuanto volteo a ver al rubio pudo ver claramente que él tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara mientras salía de la sala de forma mas tranquila que la mujer policía e ignorando las demandas de los de seguridad mientras que estos les decía que se formara. Casi como si hubiese disfrutado en haberla hecho enfadar.

Y entre los de seguridad pudo ver que uno de ellos tenía la bala que le dio al político en una bolsa de plástico. Al bajar la vista pudo ver que la mesera se había ido junto con los trozos rotos de su vaso de whiskey. Ella miro con tristeza en donde había caído su preciada bebida.

– Mi preciado whiskey sobre las piedras se fue para siempre – después miro a la mesera que volvió a aparecer en la sala –… Mh… pediré otro

.

En los tranquilos pasillos del navío se podía ver a una policía rubia de cabellos cortos y ojos azules que caminaba marcando el paso mientras que tenía una expresión enojada en el rostro y estaba maldiciendo en un volumen bajo para no llamar la atención a pesar de que no había nadie.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

– _¡¿CUÁNDO VAS A PARAR DE REIR?! – grito con cólera al hombre que estaba cerca de ella que se encontraba sentado en el suelo y que de su boca no paraban de salir carcajadas y en que sus ojos se mostraban lágrimas de risa._

– _¿T-tienes a-a-algún prob-l-lema? – dijo entre carcajadas y se detenía un poco para poder respirar._

– _Si, lo que paso no es motivo de risa– señalo a la mecánica que se alejaba de ellos._

– _¿Y que si me rio? – dijo con una sonrisa descarada plasmada en la cara._

– _No deberías estar burlándote de esa forma del personal de este navío – dijo con una vena de enojo en la mejilla._

– _Dame una razón para no hacerlo – dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja._

– _Hay esta la respuesta, no hay razón para reírse de ella – le respondió con exasperación mientras le señalaba y haciendo que la sonrisa de este se hiciera más grande._

– _Claro que la ahí _

– _¿Cuál sería esa? – se cruzó de brazos sobre sus pechos._

– _En la que alguien tan torpe como ella sea la mecánica de este navío_

– _No fue culpa de ella en que haya habido un apagón durante unos diez segundos y que solo esos diez segundos le bastara al Fantasma F en escapar con el diamante_

– _Claro que si_

– _¿Por qué crees eso?_

– _Si fuese una verdadera mecánica se hubiese tomado la molestia de checar el generador de energía poco antes de que iniciara la subasta_

– _Ella no es responsable de que el Fantasma F se saliera con la suya_

– _Claro que sí, pero también la culpa la tiene tú y ese escuadrón de la policía_

– _¡¿QUE?!_

– _Si la policía hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, el Fantasma F no se habría llevado el diamante y herido a ese político_

– _¿Cómo íbamos a saber que iba a escapar por la ventana?_

– _Debieron por lo menos haberlo visto venir – dijo con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes._

– _¿Me estas llamando idiota? – dijo con un rostro serio mientras intentaba no darle un puñetazo en el rostro y borrar esa sonrisa que tenía._

– _No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que al menos ustedes policías debieron de haber bloqueado todo tipo de salidas y así tal vez hubieran detenido al Fantasma F y recuperar el objeto más valioso de la subasta de los cuales ocho, tal vez más hubiésemos querido poseer_

– _¿Seguirás insultándome indirectamente?_

– _Tómalo como tú quieras – dijo sin que su sonrisa vacilara ni por un segundo. _

– _Sí que eres impertinente y además arrogante_

– _Arrogante, tal vez, pero la impertinente aquí eres tu mujer policía _

– _Antes que nada no me llames mujer policía soy Rin Kagamine y segundo ¿Qué?_

– _Len Kagamine y volviendo al asunto, eres muy insolente al hablarle así a uno de los pasajeros de este extravagante navío_

– _Eres un… _

– _Y enzima de impertinente le insultas a los civiles _

– _A lo único que voy a insultar es a un hombre muy desagradable – dijo mientras apretaba los puños hasta que se hacían blancos._

– _Pero aun así, no dejo de ser un pasajero de este barco y una de las victimas del Fantasma F ¿No lo crees?_

– _Tú… bueno… _

– _Y aparte, la seguridad no hizo nada bien su trabajo en confiscar armas u otras cosas que podrían dañar a la gente, solo demuestra que son inutiles_

– _Eso es… lo que quiero decir es… ¡GRRR! – dejo salir un gruñido de furor mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la escena del robo, no queriendo ver más a ese tipo cuya sonrisa nunca se borró de su rostro desde que le llamo la atención._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

><p>Ella sabía que si es que agredía a ese tipo los demás policías no dudarían en reportar ese acto con su superior y no serviría la excusa de que es que insulto a la seguridad y a ella, eso no justifica el acto de golpear a un pasajero. Aunque nunca lo admitiría Len tenía razón en haber dicho que la seguridad debió de prevenir cualquier tipo de salida que le fuese posible al Fantasma F. Aunque se preguntaba cómo es que él se enteró de la subasta que se suponía que era secreta y además ¿Cómo es que pudo entregar la carta que daba su aviso sin que nadie se diera cuenta?<p>

Dejo salir un suspiro de irritación al recordar que en un momento ocho personas levantaron las paletas de subastas y pudo distinguir que uno de ellos era Len (cosa que hizo que apretar los dientes) y de la nada hubiera un apagón y que en ese momento hubiese el sonido de una bala que le dio al político Kaito Shion y que cuando volvieron las luces el diamante desapareció y había un gran hueco en el vidrio de una de las ventanas que era lo suficientemente grande para una persona. Y en cuanto los policías llegaron afuera de donde se había roto la ventana, solo encontraron un sombrero de copa flotando en el océano.

La cosa que más odiaba de su trabajo es en que se le escapen los criminales, no importa que tan graves resultaran ser sus actos. Ese no había sido el mejor de sus días. Más aun en que había todo un escuadrón en la sala, incluyéndola.

De repente el rostro de Len junto con sus palabras insultantes les vino a la mente y no pudo evitar apretar los puños y dejar salir un gruñido de irritación al recordar como lo había visto sentado en el suelo y decirle a Mayu (según escucho que es el nombre de la mecánica) cosas como que no sabía hacer bien su trabajo mientras que ella perecía algo incrédula en sus palabras y risas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se masajeo las sienes al recordar el robo de hace rato y la discusión que tuvo con Len. Si es que se topaba con ese tipo otra vez y le hacía burlas al igual que lo hizo con Mayu esta vez no se iba a contener en darle su merecido por estarla fastidiando hasta el borde de su paciencia, aunque eso signifique le vayan a llevar con su jefe y tal vez Len sea detenido por insultar de manera indirecta a un policía.

– Realmente odio esta parte de mi trabajo

Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba y se metía a uno de los baños mientras continuaba divagando en su mente por los sucesos de ese día. Ella se detuvo por un breve tiempo para golpearse sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos en un intento de sacarse ese robo de su cabeza ya que si seguía sintiéndose culpable, no resolvería nada y solo se haría daño a sí misma. Cuando volvió a retomar el paso, pensó.

– _Debo pensar en algo que pueda hacer –_ pensó mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas de los baños públicos – _tal vez pueda ayudar a mis compañeros o tal vez a esa periodista de turquesa… no probablemente estorbaría – _pensó mientras entraba a uno de los cubículos del baño sin siquiera mirar a la taza del baño y cerrar la puerta para después empezar a desabrochar su short corto y sus bragas dejándolas caer hasta sus tobillos mientras que miraba a la puerta, pero en cuanto se sentó en el retrete…

– Uh… hey

Rin abrió mucho los ojos y apareció un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar una voz muy familiar detrás de ella y también al no sentir el asiento levemente frio y duro del sanitario. En su lugar sintió suave, cálido y algo acolchado en donde estaba sentada media desnudo.

– Podrías ser tan amable de no sé, como, utilizar otro puesto pero en el baño de mujeres

Rin reconoció esa voz y de golpe giro la cabeza y mirar por encima de su hombro, solo para descubrir un rostro inconfundible para ella. Al haber mirado al origen de la voz que estaba detrás de ella vio a Len con una expresión algo avergonzada y que tenía un notable rubor en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Y cuando sus ojos fueron hacia abajo vio que ella estaba sentada sobre él, y siendo más precisa estaba sentada en su entrepierna (voy a aclarar que Len aún tiene sus pantalones puestos y que la tapa del baño esta abajo) y cuando termino de procesar lo que estaba pasando ella grito con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Desafortunadamente antes de que su grito se detuviera, un policía que pasaba cerca de los baños escucho su grito pero solo miro con confusión las puertas de los baños.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo así mismo el policía, y al mirar más lejos vio a unos dos policías acercándose.

– ¿Estas esperando un amigo o amiga en que termine? – uno de ellos dijo.

– No, solo creí escuchar a Kagamine-chan gritar – le respondió el policía.

– ¿Eh?

– No lo creo, Kagamine-chan no es fácil de asustar – dijo uno de los dos policías.

– Y por lo que he escuchado, lo que le asusta son a lo que ella considera desagradable o no lo tolera – dijo el otro para después marcharse junto con sus otros dos compañeros.

.

De regreso al baño Len estaba cubriendo la boca de Rin con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su cintura para evitar que se cayera de donde Rin estaba sentada mientras que esta puso su brazo izquierdo detrás del cuello del rubio y agarro con fuerza el cabello de este mientras tiraba su cabeza un poco hacia abajo en un intento de librarse de él y de su mano que obstruía sus gritos.

– No hagas tanto ruido_ – _dijo con enojo el rubio mientras aún mantenía su mano en la boca de la policía – y no vayas a utilizar tu silbato ¡Entiendes! – Frunció un poco el ceño – ¿Lo entendiste? Ahora voy a quitar mi mano

En cuanto Len dejo de obstruir su boca y su cintura, ella dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras recuperaba el aliento después del mal rato que paso hace un momento.

– Tu… tu realmente me asustaste – dijo Rin mientras tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

– ¡Esa es mi línea idiota! – hablo-grito mientras aún tenía su rubor – ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes mujer? ¡Este es el baño de hombres! – Señalo en el mismo tono de voz – ¡¿Cómo has llegado aquí sin darte cuenta?!

– Estaba pensando en el robo de hace rato – dijo sin mirarlo a la cara – y también de nuestra discusión… lo siento

–…

– ¡Y cambiando de tema, u-usted no le puso cerrojo a la puerta! – Rápidamente cambio de tema – ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! – ella volteo a mirarlo un poco – y ahh… – formo una sonrisa en sus labios – y de que estábamos hablando… – en ese momento el rubor de Len volvió a aparecer junto con una expresión irritada.

– ¡Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que usted! ¡Yo estaba pensando y después lo olvide! – Dijo rápidamente intentando hacer desaparecer su rubor – Gakupo tiene a todos esos policías por todo el barco y un par de ellos me estaban siguiendo, él es realmente irritante al traer a tantos, no hay otro lugar en donde puedo sentarme y pensar solo, a excepción de mi suite

Rin giro un poco su espalda y su cuello para poder mirar un poco mejor al rubio y pudo ver su rubor mientras que este estaba callado.

–…

– ¿Len?

– De todos modos sal de aquí antes de que alguien te vea – dijo mientras empezaba a empujarla lejos de él.

– E-espera no me presiones… – Rin hablo mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie.

_GIII… Tap, tap, tap_

– Mierda

Rin y Len maldijeron al unísono al escuchar la puerta abrirse y los pasos de hombre entrando al baño y potencialmente impidiendo que Rin saliera del baño.

– Este fue un día terrible

– He tenido peores

–…

– Es muy duro concentrarse cuando uno tiene que ir al baño

– Reconozco esas voces, son algunos de seguridad – dijo en un tono muy bajo la rubia, y antes de que se diera cuenta sintió que unas manos agarraban sus rodillas y la levantaban haciendo que ella cayera un poco hacia atrás y en el proceso sus pies lograron apoyarse sobre el borde de la tapa del retrete – ¡¿Pero qué?!

– Cállate y no te muevas y tampoco bajes tus pies – siseo Len mientras dejaba las rodillas de la rubia para dejar que ella mantenga sus pies sobre la taza e impidiendo que los que estaban afuera vieran que había alguien más con él.

– Ahora que recuerdo – hablo uno de los policías – Rin-chan es nueva ¿No?

– Escuche que ella es de Sendai

– ¿Sendai? ¿De verdad es de Sendai? Esta demasiado lejos de donde estamos ahora

– Si, pero ella se mudó al conseguir el trabajo de policía y se le asigno en nuestra jefatura de policías y en cuanto el ladrón le dio la carta a Kamui-sama y lógicamente ella iba a recibir la orden de abordar este navío al igual que todos nosotros

– Eso explica por qué no la había visto antes, y que algo me decía que íbamos a verla más seguido

.

– Los hombres hacen tanto ruido cuando orinan – dijo Rin levemente sonrojada de vergüenza.

– Idiota, tapate los oídos – dijo Len mientras la miraba algo avergonzado.

.

– Quiero follarla

Rin y Len se quedaron en silencio al escuchar esas dos palabras.

– Me pregunto si ella es virgen – dijo otro de los policías – no puedo tener suficiente con solo mirarla. Esos pechos son simplemente grandes

Rin se sonrojo de vergüenza y cruzo sus brazos sobre sus pechos mientras miraba a otro lado muy humillada al escuchar eso. Mientras que Len apretaba los puños y con una vena de enojo en la frente.

– Oye, ¿No es muy joven? Por lo que se ella tiene como 17 y tú tienes más de 35 – dijo otro – es como si estuvieras hablando de tu propia hija

– No puedo evitarlo, ella es muy voluptuosa

– Escuche que ella estudiaba de policía en una academia que también era una jefatura de policías y que además era solo de chicos y que incluso ella ha atrapado a algunos vándalos en las calles

.

En donde estaban los rubios, Len estaba teniendo el incontrolable impulso de salir y matar a los oficiales que estaban hablando entre ellos, pero era retenido por Rin que (aparte de estar sentada sobre él) ella le hablaba en voz baja en que se detuviera.

– No me detengas, Rin – dijo con cólera – voy a despedazarlos, pieza por pieza

– Te lo diré una vez estúpido, cálmate – dijo ella susurrando con enojo mientras lo retenía – estoy más enojada que tu pero si sales y haces un alboroto se acabó todo para los dos

.

– ¿Solo de chicos? Entonces es más que claro que estuvo rodeada de chicos por todos lados en donde ella miraba

– Entonces ella ha estado luciendo ese lascivo cuerpo por toda la academia

– En ese caso, ella ya debió de haber sido jodida

– Sí. Probablemente ella ha estado follando con todos los chicos, tal vez hasta sus maestros

Al instante Len volteo a mirarla a la cara. Y en cuanto Rin vio en como el la miraba supo a qué se refería con esa mirada y con rapidez ella puso su mano frente a su cara y la sacudió en negación mientras un rubor de vergüenza se formaba en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

– Crees que ella, ya sabes – empezó otro de los policías – ¿Ha estado tratando de esa forma a los presos que ha atrapado y se comporten mal con ella?

* * *

><p><em>Imaginación de los policías<em>

_En la cama que había en una de las celdas de la jefatura de policías se encontraba sentado un hombre desnudo de la cintura para abajo mientras que una rubia de cabellos cortos y ojos azules estaba masturbando su hombría entre sus pechos mientras lamia la punta de su erección palpitante._

– _Hasta que admitas que lo que me hiciste no fue lo correcto, voy a estar castigándote todo el tiempo que yo quiera – dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Lamio el líquido presiminal que salía de la punta de la erección que estaba masturbando con sus pechos hasta que el orgasmo del prisionero con el que estaba salió a chorros y manchando su cara de su líquido blanco en el proceso._

– _Debiste haberte retenido por mucho tiempo para que eyacularas tanto – dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara._

_Fin de la imaginación_

* * *

><p>– Si es que me diera ese tipo castigo, sería uno de sus prisioneros sin dudarlo un solo minuto<p>

.

– No hay manera en que yo hiciera algo como eso – gruño entre dientes la rubia mientras formaba un puño – ¿De dónde habrán sabido que yo atrape a esos vándalos?

– Yo…

Rin miro a Len y vio que él tenía sus ojos cerrados antes de que los abriera y apretara uno de sus puños. Y pudo ver un brillo de lujuria-decepción en sus ojos.

– No tenía ni idea – dijo mientras miraba a la puerta del baño – yo nunca he recibido un tratamiento así, si hubiera sabido eso antes te habría fastidiado mucho más y tirar por la borda tu paciencia

– No me digas que tú crees en lo que están diciendo – dijo la policía mientras ponía una cara de póker face hacia la puerta.

Rin cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos en su frente.

– _Supongo que los hombres tienen una mente así – _pensó con cansancio – _debí haber escuchado a Kiyoteru-san y usar pantalones en lugar de un short tan corto… ¿En que estaba pensando?_

– Espera idiota – dijo Len con algo de molestia mientras se ruborizaba de nuevo – no te muevas

– Pero tengo que hacerlo – le protesto mientras se movía un poco y volteaba para mirarlo – algo duro ha estado hurgando en mi trasero desde hace tiempo… – Rin se detuvo en su declaración y sintió un sonroso en sus mejillas –… y… duele… – dijo lentamente al darse cuenta que era lo que la hacía sentir incomoda y al ver que el rubor que tenía Len en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz, no hizo más que en confirmar en su respuesta.

.

– Oigan ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar en el baño, regresen al trabajo?! Tenemos que investigar las pocas habitaciones que nos faltan en caso de que haya más armas ocultas

.

Después de escuchar las palabras de un policía que se escuchó afuera en el baño ellos dos se quedaron callados. Rin le dio la espalda y mirando al suelo mientras aun sentía la erección de Len frotándose inevitablemente en sus glúteos. Aunque supuso que Len debe estar pasándola un poco peor que ella ya que el que una mujer que este desnuda de cintura para abajo y sentada en su entrepierna no debería de extrañarse que él se sienta excitado por eso y de seguro que le costaba algo de trabajo en contenerse.

– C-creo que ya se fueron – ella intento cambiar el tema.

– Si… – dijo sin Len sin que su rubor se fuera.

– Debería irme ahora

– ¡Ah! Si tienes razón – dijo casi de repente – si te tomas tu tiempo tus compañeros podrían volver, o peor aún ese Gakupo podría venir

– ¿No te agrada Kamui-sama, verdad?

– Intente sobornarlo para que me diera el diamante, pero no funciono

– Debí suponer que harías algo así, ya que después de todo, tú eres de la mafia

– ¡¿Ah, eh?! De todos modos vete antes de que alguien más entre

–… – Rin miro por encima de su hombro para ver que tenía un leve rubor en el puente de su nariz – quiero hacerlo – Rin vio que el rubor de Len se hizo un poco más profundo – ¡AH! No, no es eso – dijo casi gritando mientras se levantaba y lo miraba desde donde estaba parada – No es eso lo que quise decir – dijo notablemente nerviosa – ¿De qué demonios estoy hablando? Si es que me haces algo raro utilizare mi silbato y llamare a mis compañeros

– ¿Este silbato? – dijo Len mientras enseñaba que estaba sujetando un silbato por la cuerda que tenía.

– Si ese… mismo – de repente miro hacia su abdomen y descubrió que no tenía su silbato – ¿Desde cuándo lo…?

– Lo tome cuando acomode tus pies en el borde de la tapa del inodoro y también esto – en su otra mano mostro que estaba sosteniendo su short y sus bragas. Ella miro a sus tobillos y solo vio que tenía sus medias que estaban más arriba de la mitad de su muslo y sus zapatos.

– D-dámelos – pero antes de que lo agarrara Len lo dejo detrás del inodoro. Como Len estaba sentado en el, ella no podía inclinarse y recuperarlo ya que su rostro quedaría cerca de la entrepierna del rubio y no iba a hacer eso – debí esperar eso de un mafioso como tú, como sea a este ritmo, solo logre agobiarte un poco – Len le miro sin expresión – quiero decir solo, vine a ver que no hagas nada que este fuera de la ley

–... Estaba pensando y… – la miro con un ligero rubor – tú tienes que ayudarme con esto – señalo al bulto en sus pantalones.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Si al menos no te hubieras sentado sobre mi medio desnuda, este problema no sería tan grande

– ¿Qué te hace creer que te voy a ayudar con eso?

– Estoy seguro de que a todos en este navío les interesara saber que cierta policía se metió en el baño de los hombres y se sentó media desnuda en la entrepierna de uno – dijo el rubio mientras agarraba los dedos de Rin.

Rin se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo. Ya tiene suficiente en que sus compañeros pensaban mal de ella, aun cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada de lo que ellos dijeron. Pero si Len le decía a todos el error que cometió al entrar en el baño equivocado y se sentó sobre la entrepierna de "La mafia", se esparcirá como una chispa en un reguero de pólvora y ahí quedara su orgullo y tendría que conseguir otro trabajo en el que nadie sepa de ella. Dejo salir un suspiro de resignación antes de acercarse más a Len.

– Primero esto se llama extorsión y en segunda ¿Estas bien con esto? – Le dijo mientras que Len desabrochaba su blusa de manga larga de policía hasta dejar expuesto su sostén blanco con rayas amarillas, se estremeció un poco al ver que sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos por la lujuria y el hambre – haciendo esto en el baño… – cuestiono mientras el agarraba una de sus piernas y la doblaba sobre el borde de la taza.

– Si – dijo para después acomodar el sostén de la rubia sobre sus pechos y rosar la punta de su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones.

– Nnh – puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba un poco – fuu… ah… ¡Nnh! – de su boca no salía más que leves gemidos al sentir que la lengua de Len lamia el pezón de su pecho y chuparlo con ligera presión haciendo que se sienta un poco tensa. Pero al sentir que la lengua de Len lamia el centro de su pezón con lentitud no tenía que pensar para saber que le estaba tomando el pelo.

– Tus pezones están duros Rin – dijo con impudencia mientras que la policía solo se sonrojaba.

–… No… – negó lo obvio mientras miraba el cómo Len no dejaba desatendido su pecho. Sintió que uno de sus brazos se posaba en su espalda pero dejo salir un gritillo de sorpresa al sentir que una mano agarraba uno de sus glúteos.

– Ponte en mi regazo

– Nn… – intento negarse ya que cuando el volvió a lamer su pecho no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco mientras él hacía que ella acomodara sobre su regazo – Len eres un poco duro – dijo mientras sentía como el masajeaba un poco su glúteo y ella solo puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio y acercando su pecho más hacia él mientras dejaba que el prosiguiera. Pero se sorprendió que la mano que estaba tocando su glúteo se trasladara hacia su vagina y la frotara con la palma de su mano y en que la otra mano de Len cambiara de lugar para agarrar su pecho dándole un suave apretón y haciendo que ella abra mucho los ojos.

– Estas mojada

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Por la humedad que siento en tu coño, creo que no te tardas nada en excitarte – dijo mientras frotaba lentamente la vagina de la rubia – y por los sonidos que haces sé que lo disfrutas

– Yo no… ah~ nn~ – gimió cuando sintió la punta de los dedos de Len adentrarse en su húmeda entrada y arqueando su espalda hacia adelante y acercando su pecho al rostro de su compañero.

– Te lo dije – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras dejaba el pecho y deslizaba su brazo por la espalda de Rin y llegar hasta su coño y rosarlo junto con su otra mano. Sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara sonrojada de la rubia mientras intentaba detener los gemidos y jadeos que salían de su boca – ¿Se siente bien?

– Se siente extraño – dijo entre jadeos.

Rin soltó un aullido de pasmo al sentir algo adentrarse dentro de ella. al mirar abajo vio a Len que había metido uno de sus dedos en su coño y empezó a moverlo con lentitud de adentro y afuera y provocando que ella soltara leves gemidos ante la sensación de que algo pequeño pero duro entraba y salía de su mojada entrada y haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando el dedo de Len aumento su velocidad en sus embestidas haciendo que ella no pudiese evitar levantar el tono de sus gemidos y abrasar por impulso la cabeza del rubio y acercándolo más a sus pechos. Pero jadeo al sentir otro dedo meterse en ella e ir con la misma o más velocidad que el primero haciendo que cerrara los ojos y poder disfrutar de esa sensación que era nueva para ella, pero abrió un poco cuando los dedos del rubio se toparon con su himen y pudo ver sorpresa en el rostro del chico.

– Eres virgen

– No debes creer en lo que dicen esos idiotas y además mostré señales de eso ¿Sabes?

Observo que el rostro de Len parecía algo sorprendido para después cambiar a una sonrisa viciosa que le recordaba haberla visto antes en sus compañeros de clase pero no le prestaba atención, pero al verla nuevamente y en esta posición le hacia que se le ericen los cabellos de su nuca y cerró los ojos al no querer ver esa sonrisa que le daba mala espina. Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados sintió algo cálido y pegajoso sobre una de sus mejillas, más esa sensación no duro mucho cuando desapareció y algo se puso sobre su nuca e hizo que inclinara su rostro hacia abajo y sentir algo suave que tocaba sus labios y que algo húmedo invadía su boca y se rosara con su lengua.

Cuando abrió un poco los ojos miro como Len la estaba besando mientras una de sus manos estaba presionando su nuca para evitar que se apartara de él. Pero cuando sintió que Len introducía otro dedo en su coño no pudo evitar estremecerse del placer que le estaba dando con solo sus dedos en su húmeda y estrecha entrada y evitando en que ella pusiera resistencia en el beso que le estaba dando.

Cuando Len libero un poco de fuerza en su nuca pudo distinguir un ligero hilo de saliva que conectaba su boca con la suya, y eso fue suficiente para que se sonrojara (si es que se puede mas) mientras sentía que Len aumentaba más sus estocada con sus dígitos mientras acercaba su rostro con el suyo.

Ella no podía creer en lo que estaba sucediendo. Era algo absurdo y algo irónico. La persona con la que había estado discutiendo hasta casi el punto de usarlo de tiro al blanco con su pistola desde hace casi una hora, ahora estaba entrando a tercera base con él. Aunque más bien es chantaje que hacerlo de buena gana, ya que nunca haría algo como esto con alguien que acaba de conocer y que además de que ni siquiera se llevaba bien con él. Aunque solo espera en que después de que esto termine nunca más se vuelva a topar con él.

Sintió que el peso que estaba sobre su nuca se fue, pero en cambio sintió que algo rodeo su cintura y la atrajo más a él, haciendo que se sentara frente a él sobre la tapa del retrete. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿Por qué seguía besándolo cuando el había dejado de presionar su nuca para intentar besarla? Pero mientras buscaba una respuesta para su propia pregunta escucho un gruñido y sintió que las envestidas de Len en su vagina disminuyeron un poco.

Cuando se separó del beso de Len vio que sus manos estaban tocando la notable bulto del rubio. Cuando toco su "tronco" con un poco de fuerza pudo ver que se le escapaban unos gruñidos y pudo ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y al ver que el aparto la mirada con la suya, eso hizo que un pensamiento le viniera a la mente.

– No me digas que es…

– Culpo a mi trabajo por eso

Cuando escucho su respuesta no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al escuchar esa respuesta y ver que se formaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas de bochorno. Jamás hubiera esperado que el primer hombre con el que está ahora fuese un virgen al igual que ella. Dejo salir una leve risa – _tal vez escucho en cómo hacer esto de sus compañeros de trabajo_ – pensó con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se borró al sentir que los dedos del rubio entraban y salían de su coño con fuerza hasta casi dolerle con la fuerza y velocidad con la que hacía.

– No estás en posición de burlarte de mí Rin

Pudo sentir que sus ojos se humedecían un poco por los dígitos del rubio que se movían cada vez con más velocidad y sentir que sus dedos rosaban su castidad y haciendo que respire grandes bocanadas de aire. Sintió que sus paredes empezaban a apretar los dedos del rubio y en que su lubricante natural le facilitaba el trabajo. Cuando bajo la vista un poco pudo ver la erección de Len se hizo un poco más duro y no queriendo ser la única en estar en esta situación, ella dirigió sus manos a los pantalones del rubio con la intención de desabrocharlos. Al hacerlo provoco que este abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y haciendo que se detenga en tocarla.

– Rin

– No quiero ser la única en esto – le reprocho mientras desabrocho el botón y la cremallera del pantalón y bajando su bóxer, solo hasta dejar libre la erección que tenía y pudo distinguir una gota de líquido preseminal saliendo de la punta de su órgano. Cuando había desabrochado el pantalón y el bóxer, dejado libre su erección, ella pudo escuchar un notable suspiro de alivio de parte del rubio, y por el tamaño de la erección que tenía debió de estar incomodo desde hace rato – además tú me pediste ayuda ¿No? – dijo mientras rosaba la punta de su miembro con las puntas de sus dedos y provocando que hiciera un leve gruñido.

– MMF

El gruñido que Len hizo no fue tan alto porque la rubia tapo su boca con sus labios y amortiguando sus gruñidos y jadeos mientras ella tomaba con una de sus manos su erección y empezaba a hacer un vaivén de arriba y abajo y ocasiono que el mafioso vacilara un poco mientras metía sus dedos lubricados con sus propios líquidos en su coño. Rin no pudo evitar sentirse algo poderosa al tener un poco de control sobre el rubio y poder escuchar los leves gemidos roncos que estaban siendo obstruidos por su boca.

Rin froto su pulgar en la punta de la erección del rubio y siendo empapado por los líquidos blancos de este que estaban empezando a mojar su mano y haciendo que le sea más sencillo frotar la punta de su pene. En el proceso pudo escuchar que la respiración de Len se empezaba a volver casi tan errática como la de ella mientras se estaban masturban mutuamente. Pero ella dejo de tocarlo en el instante en que el rubio desatendió su coño goteante y acomodo sus manos en los lados de sus costados y levantándola con facilidad.

– ¿Q-que haces? – dijo con cierto temor en su voz.

– Eres muy ligera ¿Lo sabias?

No le respondió al mafioso porque temía en que la iba a penetrar sin cuidado por la discusión que tuvieron hace un momento y por haberle jalado los cabellos mientras él le tapaba la boca, cuando estaba (literalmente) en sus manos. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto el hizo que le diera la espalda y la sentó sobre lo recto de su longitud permitiendo que su coño se posara sobre el órgano del rubio que no solo estuviera mojado de su semen sino también de sus líquidos y se quedó sin aliento en cuanto sintió unos dedos frotaban los labios mayores de su vagina y haciendo que suelte varios suspiros mientras abría más sus piernas hasta que estuvieran a los costados exteriores de las piernas de este.

– ¿De dónde…?

– Solo porque no haya hecho antes no significa que no haya escuchado de esto – dijo con voz ronca mientras empezaba a frotar los labios menores vaginales.

– D-de tus compañeros de trabajo ¿N-no? – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que el rubio la pellizcaba un poco la glande de su clítoris y con su otra mano agarraba su pecho izquierdo y pellizcaba su pezón rosado.

– Eres hermosa y adivina… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Si no estuviera en esta posición, Rin lo habría golpeado en la cara, pero de su boca no salió más que gritos ahogados que intentaba retener al sentir que Len empezaba a aumentar su velocidad en sus caricias, y en que su coño estuviera sobre su pene, que estaba más que duro y caliente no le ayudaba mucho. Cuando sus ojos miraron hacia abajo pudo ver que el miembro del rubio se veía más duro de lo que era hace un momento.

Sin temor o vergüenza alguna, tomo la erección con las dos manos y al tocarlo lo sintió casi como una roca que un trozo de carne y sangre. Tragando en seco ella en cuanto volvió a tomar la erección del rubio de nuevo y escucho un leve gruñido que venía detrás de ella. Con algo de torpeza y lentitud, ella movía de adentro y afuera la erección de su acompañante y logrando robarle unos jadeos.

Ella no sabía si tenía que sentirse orgullosa en hacer que el rubio se sintiera indefenso. O avergonzada consigo misma al rebajarse hasta ese punto en hacer débil al que la molestaba hace rato.

Rin percibió que algo cálido rosaba su cuello y subía lentamente hasta su oreja derecha y la sensación de algo cálido y duro atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordía suavemente y haciendo que ella cerrara un poco los ojos en el deleite de esa agradable sensación junto con el toque que sentía en su vagina y el masaje en su pecho izquierdo.

– Te agradecería mucho si aumentaras la velocidad

Rin abrió hasta la mitad sus ojos y volteo hacia la derecha su rostro para ser abordada por unos labios que atraparon los suyos. Ella no puso objeción en cuanto Len ataco sus labios e introducía su lengua y comenzaba a conquistar su boca. Mientras la besaba, ella hizo lo que le pidió Len y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos en el pene del rubio y sintiendo que su compañero apretaba un poco fuerte su seno izquierdo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

– ¿Esto se siente bien?

– ¡AH! Si… – dijo el rubio mientras dejaba de masajear el pecho izquierdo de la policía (para disgusto de esta) y ponía su mano izquierda sobre la mano del mismo lado de la rubia y la acompaño en masturbarlo – de adentro hacia afuera

– _Esta palpitando _– pensó la rubia mientras seguía con su vaivén con la mano de este acompañando a las suyas – Len, um… Ghn… está saliendo… nhh… mucho de tu esperma – dijo mientras que su dedo índice de su mano derecha frotaba la punta del miembro, cerca de la pequeña apertura de donde salía ese líquido blanquecino. Ella volteo un poco la mirada al sentir que Len apoyaba su mandíbula sobre su hombro izquierdo y en que Len se detuvo de tocar sus labios vaginales. En cuanto lo observo, vio que sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos por la lujuria y noto que el apretaba la mandíbula mientras escuchaba sus gruñidos.

– S-siento que m-me v-vengo – dijo Len con su voz ronca y con la mano que anteriormente estaba masajeando los labios vaginales de la policía la puso sobre la mano derecha de esta y empezó a ayudarla en masturbarlo – voy a tener que tomar prestadas tus manos

Rin no entendió mucho a lo que se refería. Pero en cuanto sintió que las manos de este apretaban las suyas y las movían a una gran velocidad mientras apretaba su pene no pudo evitar sentir el gozo que sentía en su coño al sentir que mientras masturbaba de adentro hacia afuera al mafioso, lo largo de su dura y caliente virilidad frotaba sus labios vaginales haciendo que disfrutara un poco más que cuando el rubio usaba sus dedos para manosearla en su núcleo.

Escucho atentamente las entrecortadas respiraciones del rubio y juraba el haber sentido a espaldas de él su corazón que latía muy rápido casi al igual que el suyo. Las manos de Len estaban agarrando con mas tenacidad las suyas mientras aumentaba más su ritmo sobre su hombría y como los líquidos de este facilitaban tanto en "atender" a Len como los suyos habían sentido que sus labios vaginales se sientan más a gusto y caliente sobre la longitud del rubio y sintiendo que el pene del rubio se hacía más grande con cada frotación que le hacía.

Ella no podía controlar sus manos. De hecho ellas no la obedecía, quería que al menos desacelerara un poco en cuanto sintió una desconocida presión junto con un gran cumulo de calor por debajo de su vientre estaba por salir de ella con fuerza. Ella quería pedirle a Len que le dejara respirar un poco, pero sus labios no se movían, pareciera que su propia boca estaba en desacuerdo con ella al igual que sus manos.

Pero en cuanto ella iba a intentar hacer que parara un poco, escucho un grito ahogado de Len y viendo como el semen de este salía disparado de la punta hasta la puerta del cubículo de baño llegando a manchar también el suelo del baño. Y como si ese grito y esa imagen fuese una contraseña, libero la presión que se había acumulado dentro de ella y haciendo que inevitablemente grite con fuerza al sentir que sus jugos salían de ella sin detenerse y llegando a mojar la virilidad del mafioso y un poco de su ropa mientras ellos cerraban fuertemente los ojos y tanto ella como el rubio ponían sus pies de puntillas y temblaban un poco al sentir el gran deleite del orgasmo.

Cuando su vista se aclaró un poco. Miro hacia la puerta del cubículo que estaba manchada de la semilla del mafioso y que se deslizaba hacia abajo para después gotear gota por gota. Por la comisura de sus ojos ella miro hacia Len y ver que se encontraba casi tan extasiado como lo es ella mientras respiraba profundamente y envolvía sus brazos sobre su estómago. Ella quito una de sus manos del miembro del mafioso y vio como su mano estaba manchada del semen y miro hacia el pene de su compañero y al frotarlo un poco con su mano izquierda que aún lo sostenía, escucho leves gemidos del rubio.

– A-aun… esta duro – abrió mucho los ojos al en cuanto un pensamiento muy importante cruzo por su mente como un rayo después de haber dicho esas tres palabras – _esto va a ir dentro de mí_ – pensó con su rubor en sus mejillas al pensar en eso.

– Rin…

Ella escucho la voz de Len y que al parecer había recuperado un poco el aliento. Ella no volteo a verlo, solo lo escucho.

– ¿Te importaría bajarte? Estoy empezando a sentir que mis piernas se entumecen

– ¡AH! ¡QUE!

Ella grito en cuanto escucho eso. Al voltear su espalda un poco, ella recogió su short corto junto con sus bragas y su silbato y se levantó del miembro y las piernas del rubio. Con una de sus manos estiro su blusa hacia abajo, en un intento de cubrir su trasero y su vagina de la cual aún se deslizaba un poco de sus jugos, pero no le funciono mucho ya que no era muy largo y su delgado cinturón que estaba encima de sus caderas y que estaba amarrado la funda de su pistola en su costado izquierdo no le ayudaban.

– S-será mejor que me valla – dijo mientras se ponía su silbato – p-porque estoy segura de q-que notaran mi ausencia y-y ya tengo s-suficiente de que piensen mal de mí – dijo tartamudeando un poco mientras pensaba en cómo ponerse sus bragas y su short sin que el mafioso la vea mientras lo hace.

Pero en cuanto iba a decirle al rubio que no la viera cambiarse (aunque sabía que no le haría caso) sintió que algo pesado se apoyó sobre sus hombros y algo ancho y caliente rosaba su espalda. En cuanto miro en su hombro derecho vio el rostro de Len y en que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el hambre y su lujuria que se notaban a simple vista de sus ojos. Cuando iba a preguntar qué es lo que tenía en mente sintió que su mano izquierda era atrapada por la mano del rubio e hizo que se apoyara en la puerta y dejara caer su short y sus bragas y sintió que algo duro y caliente rosaba su vagina y la mano libre del rubio pellizcaba la vulva de su vagina. Ella abrió de golpe los ojos al saber qué es lo que tenía planeado

– Nn… nh… ¡No! – Dijo mientras sentía que la punta de la erección del rubio entraba en su húmeda vagina – _¿V-as a-a p-ponerlo en e-esta p-posición?... mientras estamos de pie_ – pensó con dificultad al sentir que el duro y caliente miembro de Len entraba en su estrecho coño y como los dedos del rubio pellizcaban su vulva. Apretó su mandíbula al sentir como invadía su interior y con su mano libre agarro el brazo del rubio que estaba atendiendo su vulva, ella dejo salir su profundo suspiro al sentir que el pene del mafioso se sentía muy diferente a cuando el uso sus dedos dentro de ella. Ella dejo escapar un jadeo en cuanto sintió que la dura erección del rubio choco con su himen y sintió como los pellizcos de Len se hicieron un poco más duros.

– Prepárate

Antes de que se negara en que el prosiguiera, el rompió su delgado tejido de una estocada y al tener la sensación de que se rompía en dos grito de agonía mientras que el mafioso entraba hasta lo más profundo de ella. Aunque ella agradecía de que el rubio se detuvo cuando inserto toda su dureza dentro de ella, eso no evito que temblara y sintiera que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Al mirar abajo ella vio unas gotas de sangre que se escapaban de entre sus piernas y que algunas caían sobre las sobras de la semilla blanca de Len en el suelo y junto con el semen manchaban el blanco suelo del baño de los hombres y como los dedos del rubio la seguían atendiendo.

Cuando el mafioso empezó a moverse un poco ella cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a su "intruso" mientras que este dejo libre su mano izquierda y su vagina para abrasarla por detrás. Cuando volteo la cara hacia la izquierda el rubio atrapo nuevamente sus labios con los suyos y comenzó una batalla por el dominio de sus bocas y sintió como las manos del mafioso agarraban y amasaban sus pechos sin ninguna consideración y con su mano derecha ella se apoyaba en la puerta para mantenerse en equilibrio mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba la cabellera dorada del mafioso mientras que sentía que el rubio aumentaba sus embestidas mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Las embestidas que Len le estaba dando la dejaban sin aliento. Con cada estocada que le estaba dando le hacía sentir una dicha muy distinta a cuando la estaba "apuñalando" con sus dedos. Ella no sabía que algo así podía lograr olvidar los problemas que ella había tenido desde que el maldito Fantasma F había escapado con éxito con el dichoso diamante del que muchos ansiaban tener en su poder. Mientras aún seguía besándose con el rubio, sintió que sus pulmones empezaban a arder por la falta de aire.

Cuando se separó un poco de él para poder tomar un poco de oxígeno, el rubio capturo su boca y continuo con su guerra de lenguas mientras que el seguía chocando su virilidad con su coño lubricado. Cuando se separó del beso del rubio para tener un poco más de aire ya que el mafioso no la dejo tomar mucho oxígeno, pudo distinguir un ligero hilo de saliva que conectaba su boca con la del rubio. Cuando bajo la vista al suelo pudo ver que sus líquidos se deslizaban por sus piernas y empezaban a manchar sus largas medias. Pero para sí mala suerte ella empezó a sentir que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

– L-Len… e-estoy nhg… e-empezando a-a ghh… c-cansarme – dijo mientras volteaba a verlo a la cara y llevaba su mano izquierda a su boca en un intento de callar sus gemidos – n-no creo nhh… que m-mis piern-nas ag-aguanten más… – dijo mientras miraba el sonrojado rostro que la miraba con comprensión mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad de sus "ataques".

– Bien… entonces… voy a hacer que te mantengas

De repente Rin sintió que algo levanto su pierna izquierda y por instinto apoyo sus manos sobre la puerta del cubículo y con su única pierna de pie intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio e tratando de no caerse. Cuando miro a su pierna levantada vio que el rubio había levantado su pierna con su mano izquierda y sintió que el rubio volvía a apuñalar su virilidad con su vagina y haciendo que suelte un gritillo de desconcierto al sentir que el reanudo sus embestidas pero esta vez lo sintió ir más profundo que antes.

– ¡NO! ¡LEN TONTO! ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESTO!

– De repente estas muy estrecha

– ¡AHORA ME SIENTO MENOS SEGURA! – grito mientras agachaba la cabeza y trataba de mantenerse de pie con su única pierna.

– Si pero… – se detuvo de hablar y aumento el ritmo de las estocadas en la policía – es más apretado que la primera vez –el rugió al sentir que las paredes de la policía empezaban a apretar su miembro – Rin… RIN – grito su nombre con vigor – mantente firme con tu pierna, pon un poco de fuerza en ella – apenas alcanzo a completar antes de gritar con fuerza.

Rin no se quedó atrás ya que sintió que sus paredes estrujaron con fuerza el pene del rubio y liberando su esperma caliente dentro de ella y sintiendo el regocijo de su segundo orgasmo en un día. Ella respiro con fuerza mientras que el mafioso aun permanecía dentro de ella y dejo libre su pierna. Ella aún seguía apoyada en la puerta mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Aunque su orgasmo no le haya durado mucho, se sintió muy satisfecha al sentir algo así. Ni teniendo todas las naranjas del mundo lograría compararse con lo que acababa de experimentar.

– Ya que estas muy húmeda

Abrió mucho los ojos al sentir que algo muy conocido para ella empezó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera en su apretado coño. Ella se sentía que iba a desfallecerse en cualquier momento. No pudo impedir que el pensamiento de – _¿Acaso nunca se cansa de copular conmigo?_ – cruzara su mente. Pero al sentir que él iba con más energía que la otra vez y al percibir que la lengua del mafioso lamia el costado izquierdo de su cuello grito al sentir nuevamente esa deliciosa sensación tanto en su piel como dentro de ella.

– Solo… un poco mas

– NO MAS – grito mientras inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y permitiéndole a Len a que lamiera un poco más su cuello – ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES LO QUE QUIERES?!

Después de haber dicho esas palabras, de su boca no salieron más que aullidos de su boca al sentir que Len tocaba una y otra vez su punto dulce y en que su mente no pensara más que en el deleite que le estaba brindando el mafioso hasta el punto en que no solo sintiera placer en su coño sino también un poco de dolor ya que esta era (obviamente) su primera vez. Sabía que en cuanto termine esto no podrá caminar correctamente por semanas.

– RIN… VOY… A EYACULAR – grito el mafioso mientras apretaba los dientes.

En cuanto escucho eso intento decirle en que saliera, pero sus paredes vaginales fueron más rápida que ella y apretaron sin piedad el miembro del rubio y sintió la semilla caliente del mafioso invadir otra vez su interior y grito de satisfacción al sentir por tercera vez el increíble regocijo del orgasmo recorrer por todo su cuerpo y juraría que vio estrellas en cuanto su orgasmo invadió su cuerpo. Cuando la sensación del orgasmo había desaparecido y su visión se aclaró, sintió que algo se deslizo fuera de su coño húmedo que no dejaba de gotear sus líquidos y el semen dentro de ella.

– Perdón… me vine dentro de ti... dos veces

Ella miro por encima de su hombro izquierdo y miro que Len agarro el rollo de papel que había en el cubículo y empezó a limpiarse. Mientras que ella agarro un poco del líquido blanco de entre sus piernas y miro con algo de preocupación ese líquido.

– Eyaculaste tanto que no va a salir… se siente viscoso dentro de mí – después miro con enojo al rubio que aún seguía limpiándose – si quedo embarazada será tu culpa y ni creas que pienso cargar con toda la responsabilidad

Al decir eso el rubio la miro con sorpresa. Pero la más sorprendida fue ella al ver que él le sonrió con libido.

– Una razón más para tenerte cerca de mí – dijo con esa sonrisa que le hacía sentirse incomoda.

– ¿C-como que una razón más?

– Tu jefe Kiyoteru te dio un trabajo siendo la guardaespaldas de uno de los pasajeros de este navío poco después de que te integraste en su jefatura de policías ¿No?

– Si, pero como lo… – abrió mucho los ojos – ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

– Si, estás viendo a tu nuevo jefe

– Tiene que ser una broma

– No… es la realidad Rin Kagamine – dijo el mafioso mientras se ponía un sombrero.

Al ver el sombrero que tenía el rubio, ella se tocó la cabeza y efectivamente no se encontraba su sombrero de policía.

– Devuélveme mi sombrero – le arrebato el sombrero de policía para después ponérselo y ponerse con rapidez su short y sus bragas y acomodar su sostén y abrochar los botones de su blusa.

– ¿Eres ruda incluso con tus superiores?

– Cállate

– Por cierto, ven a mi suite que es la 315

– ¿Por qué tendría que ir?

– Porque… necesitaras recuperar esto, bang – el mostro una pistola e hizo el sonido de disparo.

Rin miro hacia su cinturón en donde se encontraba la funda de su pistola y descubrió que solo estaba la funda de su arma.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – Dijo mientras veía como el rubio le dio una sonrisa arrogante y solo dejo salir un suspiro de resignación – ¿Cómo iré a tu suite sin que sospechen algo descarado de mí?

– Inventa algo que ellos crean con facilidad y que no pongan a prueba tú buen juicio

Ella le dio la espalda mientras el terminaba de limpiarse y acomodarse sus pantalones. Cuando miro su mano que aún tenía un poco de los líquidos de ambos lo olfateo un poco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco en cuanto al olor.

– _Huele un poco raro… le pediré a Sakine-sama un poco de su perfume_ – pensó mientras abría la puerta del cubículo y dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio al salir de ahí. Pero al voltear a ver a Len que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro supo que (por desgracia) tenía que inventar una excusa para poder ir a su suite y recuperar su arma.

– Veré que excusa puedo inventar ¿Contento? – miro que la sonrisa del mafioso se ensancho más.

– No sabes cómo me gusta esa respuesta – le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía – porque a partir de ahora todos los días serán así o más apasionados

La rubia se tragó los insultos que quería decirle, ya que no le beneficia insultar a su nuevo jefe.

– No dejes que nadie te vea salir del baño

– Ya lo se

– Nos vemos más tarde

Len pudo ver que la rubia apretó los puños mientras salía caminando (con dificultad) del baño. Ahora agradecía de que Kiyoteru le asignara de guardaespaldas a la nueva integrante de la policía de su estación. Tendría que agradecerle al peli-castaño más tarde. Se llevó una gran sorpresa de que su guardaespaldas resultara ser mujer, pero lo que hicieron en el cubículo lo impresiono aún más. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción en el que su primera vez resultara ser con una mujer hermosa, ruda y estricta y de lo cual, eso le fascinaba en una chica. Y en su mente cruzaron muchas cosas que podría hacer solo con ella a partir de ahora.

– Gracias a dios que nadie estuvo aquí… – dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta – será mejor que me de pris…

_Breash_

Len abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el sonido de un retrete. Al dirigir la mirada en donde provino ese ruido se abrió la puerta de un cubículo a dos cubículos lejos de donde estaba el con la policía. Y al ver a la persona que salió se le erizo la piel. La persona que salió del cubículo con un periódico en la mano era a la que menos quería ver.

– G-Gakupo – dijo mientras varias gotas de sudor se formaban en su rostro y un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas – cuánto tiempo has estado allí

Gakupo solo lo miro por un momento antes de sonreír filosamente y desviar la mirada. Eso hizo que Len se sonrojara más y ponerse nervioso-enojado ya que le dio a entender que escucho todo.

.

.

.

~ Horas después ~

Después de que las cosas se relajaron un poco y en que la gente del navío regresaran a sus respectivas suites había una policía que estaba hablando con uno de sus comandantes y después hablar con cierto peli-morado y también un rubio que permanecía cerca de ella.

– Dime Rin-chan ¿Por qué no va poder estar en tu respectivo puesto? – dijo Gakupo mientras la miraba.

– Creo que sería mejor poner vigilancia sobre este mafioso – dijo la policía sin titubear.

– Vigilancia – dijo el subastador mientras dirigía la mirada al rubio que estaba cerca de la rubia.

Y en cuanto las miradas del mafioso y el subastador se crusaron, este le dio una sonrisa enigmática mientras que el mafioso lo miro con cólera y con un vena de enojo formada en su frente. Y a lo lejos se vio a la periodista peli-turquesa mirando con confusión la mirada que el rubio le estaba dando al subastador.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí termina este one-shot que me tomo un tiempo en terminarlo. pero para los que se preguntan cuando actualizare el fic de Fantasma del pasado voy a avisar que lo subiré en un momento ya que también esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales me demore mucho tiempo. <strong>

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado ese one-shot que hice, y por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
